


Polar

by allwaswell16



Series: Today's the Day - A Winter Drabble Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Pining, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, Winter, Winter Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: PolarHarry pines for the beautiful boy he sees in the coffee shop.





	Polar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie) for organizing this drabble challenge! I continue to just do everything you tell me to do. ha! <3  
> Thanks [taggiecb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb) for betaing everything I do and holding my hand through everything!  
> I commissioned [chihuahualou](http://chihuahualou.tumblr.com/) to do the artwork for all three drabbles, and they turned out so cute and perfect! <3

_It’s him again,_ Harry thinks. A beautiful boy brings a blast of polar air in with him as the door swings wide behind him. Harry shivers, but not from the cold. He tracks the boy’s graceful movements as he makes his way to the counter to place his order. His homework lays forgotten on the table as Harry strains to hear the name the barista calls out for the boy.

Today is the day. Harry’s luck holds out for the moment, and he hears the name. Louis. A name fitting of such beauty and whimsy. He breathes it in. _Louis._

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please read parts 2 & 3 for the continuation of the story! And please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! If you would like to, [here is a fic post](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/168897847326/a-winter-drabble-series-written-by-allwaswell16) for you to reblog, and I will be forever grateful. <3


End file.
